


一个红发姑娘

by snowrobbery



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowrobbery/pseuds/snowrobbery
Summary: “你看见了我，却没发现我多想吻你吗？”娜塔莎轻声说。旺达睁着大大的眼睛，迷茫地看着娜塔莎，她想自己的秘密或许是暴露了，她没能控制住自己爱慕的眼光，她被发现了。





	一个红发姑娘

“你看见了什么？”娜塔莎悄声说，“旺达，告诉我。”  
旺达看见了什么？没有开灯的房间，月光，闪光的银餐具？这些显然不是面前这个性感的红发女孩所询问的。  
旺达注意到娜塔莎的大腿在颤抖，她的精神状态非常不稳定。  
“你受伤了。”旺达温柔地说，她慢慢移动着，“让我来治好你。”  
“我想知道你看见了什么？”娜塔莎不再盯着旺达，而是看向窗外，外面静悄悄的，乳白色的月光像轻纱一样笼罩她的面孔，“托尼说你可以让别人看见自己的未来。”  
旺达感到娜塔莎的情绪莫名其妙地平静下来，她歪了歪头：“不，我不能，娜特，我只能发现你内心的恐惧。那不是未来，只是恐惧而已。”  
“所以，托尼错了。”娜塔莎以旺达熟悉的方式勾起嘴角，走到了她身边。  
旺达想问娜特今天怎么了，为什么突然出现在自己房间，想问她今天任务怎么样，还想问她是否需要自己的帮助，可是她什么也没问出来，因为娜特突然开始抚摸她的头发——没有梳理的，在月光下闪闪发光的头发。  
旺达现在可以选择问一个问题，但是她决定不问。  
她揽住这位前苏联杀手的肩膀，把头埋进她的肩窝，让她能更方便地抚摸这头红发。  
娜塔莎温柔地笑了：“我们都是红发姑娘。”  
她们就这么待了一会儿，娜塔莎轻柔低哑的嗓音才又响起来：“你现在看见了什么，旺达？”  
旺达把头抬起来，双手从娜特的肩膀滑到她的脸颊，她说：“你，我看见了你，娜特。”  
“是呀！”不知为什么娜塔莎突然激动起来，她把手放到旺达的后脖子，将她的头压向自己，呼吸急促地吻了她。  
旺达僵在了原地。  
“你看见了我，却没发现我多想吻你吗？”娜塔莎轻声说。  
旺达睁着大大的眼睛，迷茫地看着娜塔莎，她想自己的秘密或许是暴露了，她没能控制住自己爱慕的眼光，她被发现了。她真傻，在各种训练里，在那些贴身指导里，娜塔莎温热有力的大腿夹住她的脖子时，她不可能控制住。她早该知道心灵是难以控制的，哪怕她是所谓的“绯红女巫。”  
“嘿，旺达，这没什么，你看见了我，我也看见了你，我们互相发现了彼此，这没什么，这再好不过了。”现在会读心术的人成了娜特了。  
旺达从有了这样的能力之后，她一直注意控制自己，因为她比别人都清楚自己失控了会有说明后果。所以，通常她很注意自己情绪的变化，在激烈的感情出现苗头的时候立刻调整自己。她来到美国之后，甚至去旁听过几个情绪管理班的课程——当然，那些方法对旺达都收效甚微，不过见到很多和自己有同样烦恼的人也是件放松的事情。  
现在她们在逃亡，也算是在工作，她的情绪管理竟然空前地效率高涨。原来那些疯狂全藏进了这里，全跑到了另一个红发姑娘的身上。  
旺达觉得自己可能是要面临一次严重的管理危机。  
“你还好吗？”旺达听到娜塔莎在她耳边这么说，她已经被放在了柔软的床上。  
“哦，对，是的，我还好。”情绪管理危机出现了。  
“你的心跳太快了。”娜塔莎又用那种低沉沙哑的声音说话了。  
旺达总是善于辨别人心的，她笑了，是那种纯洁无瑕，瞪着大大眼睛的笑容：“你的也不慢。”  
娜塔莎把手伸进了她的睡裙。  
这是谁也没料到的。娜塔莎感到旺达的血管在她的手底下突突跳动，于是情不自禁地吻那片柔软的皮肤。  
旺达不知道自己有没有叫出声。她全身的感官都集中在娜塔莎柔软的嘴唇上，擦过她的大腿，擦过让她在脑子里疯狂尖叫的某处。当什么柔软湿润的东西划过她的皮肤，旺达才意识到自己被吻了，被珍重而坚定地又舔又吻。  
娜塔莎自己没有发出任何声音，却早就头晕目眩，她把舌头伸向更过分的地方，而唇下的身体在扭动和迎合，这样的感受让她全身都兴奋起来。她想要更多，她用手捧起旺达的胯，把整张脸贴近光滑柔软的皮肤。旺达的年轻炽热让她颤抖起来，她深深地吻这具身体，尝她微微汗湿的大腿，尝她因为自己的吻而产生的潮湿。  
旺达在这种从未有过的感受中绷紧了大腿，感到娜塔莎的头发在她极度敏感的肌肤上扫来扫去，她伸出手，将一缕红发缠在手里，那触感和娜塔莎的嘴唇一样不真实，她用力握紧，指甲陷入手掌，却仍然担心它们从指缝溜走。于是她在渴望中微微张开嘴，抓住了娜塔莎的发顶，满满地握在手里，她想尖叫，想把娜塔莎更紧地抓在手里，她的大腿夹住娜塔莎的脖子，身体内如春水般温热的情愫奔泄而出，极速地冲刷每一根神经。娜塔莎因为她的激动发出细小的呻吟，这声音却在旺达的感官里被无限拉长放大。  
娜塔莎在为我兴奋。  
这个想法如流星一样掠过脑海，令她忍不住战栗。她的手从娜塔莎的发顶滑落，抚摸对方的脸颊，紧接着摸到她们相触的地方。这里诚实地说着她是如此兴奋，如此渴望着娜塔莎。她终于忍不住呻吟起来，睁大双眼，四周的一切突然纤毫毕现，而自己的肉体却漂浮在云端。她在高潮中无意识地眼角泛泪，身体如同傍晚涨潮的大海，暖流缓慢又势不可挡地涌动。娜塔莎依然没有离开，旺达无法平复呼吸，因为她感觉自己里里外外被这个伏在她腿间的女人尝遍了。  
“哦，天哪”旺达喃喃道，“娜特，我……”  
她的话没能说完，就被拉进一个吻里。  
“早就想这么做了。”娜塔莎埋在旺达的头发里深深地吸气。  
旺达伸手抚弄娜塔莎的胸脯，低语回应：“我也，早就想要对你做一些事情。”  
娜塔莎看着旺达的眼睛，脸上是纵容的笑容：“当然，你想做什么？”  
旺达脸红了。她呜咽着抱住娜塔莎，她们的胸脯撞在一起，如此紧贴，如此柔软，如此美妙。  
“想要给你一些回报，亲爱的娜特。”

 

第二天娜塔莎把头发染成了金色。


End file.
